


The Fire in Your Eyes

by RichmanBachard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Another Day in Ul’dah, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Teasing, Two Gals Bein Pals, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: A chance encounter turns into a simple favor and, perhaps, something more. Commission for Anonymous.
Relationships: Hyur Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	The Fire in Your Eyes

The beads of sweat upon her brow had come in droves, slowly being wiped away from the embrace of the rag she had fetched. Another set of training matches like that and.. seven hells, she could get used to the rush. To remain light on her feet, the thrill of what might come next. Blocking every hit thrown her way, weathering the brunt of any hit that _did_ manage to make contact. She took it in stride, she weathered worse. Though Helian wore a wry smirk at the recollection nonetheless, she savored the period of downtime granted after her series of matches. Fellow contenders flashed her tired grins and complimentary gestures as she walked, one of them in particular opting to bump his fist against her own. She reciprocated willfully, nothing but the finest form of punctuation to the chaotic sentence that was a brawl; a battle. 

Several, cooling breaths filled her lungs as she strolled down the hall. A purpose to her step.

“Oi, Hel. Buy us a round at the ‘Sand?” Asked another, raggedy contender as he set his gear aside, briefly getting a word in. “Ya promised.”

She responded in kind with a two-finger salute. “Mayhap later..”

“Ya promised!”

Helian jogged off, her voice but a distant noise. “Later!” 

Before drinks, there was something she had to attend to. Call it a ritual of sorts.

—

He looked so peaceful in that moment. Not often had she managed to see a look of contentment upon his sleeping features, yet it was something she savored greatly. Were aught amiss, she’d fear the predicament to be something dire, but no.

Shintaro was knocked the hell out, content from hours of sparring. A clash of fists, training blades, what have you. He came alive in that time, something she and her brother had slowly begun to mimic the older the two became. Though he was often a fool, unlike her. Evelyn thought herself classier than that, even as she tended to his wounds. A family pastime if there ever was one. Not one she particularly minded and yet, a commonality all the same. Tending to people and their many wounds and injuries afforded her a wealth of anecdotes, leads, and other such.. rewards. A smile creased her dainty lips, but someone like her father warranted an ounce of caution, concern. A different approach. He was getting up there, in years, and was prone to a rash act every once in a while. Something her brother absolutely inherited, not her.

Though, misfortune favored the mischievous, as her collection of medicine had begun to dry. “Oh, shoot-“

Then, there came a voice. A careful, husky tone layering the next few words. “Who is shooting?” Helian asked, as she approached with some trepidation. “Oh, no-“

Evelyn snapped to meet the eyes of their visitor. And in an instant, the Hyur had come alive. “Oh, you are _cute.”_

Helian hadn’t heard her. Or, rather, elected to ignore the comment lest the roegadyn melted into a pile of shame. She wore an uneasy look, motioning a finger towards Shintaro’s sleeping form. “Is he..?”

Evelyn waved a dismissive hand. “He’s fine. He had fun, just... well-“

“A silly old man, is he?”

Evelyn chuckled, lightly. “Precisely.” With a small huff she ensured not to direct at her gorgeous visitor, she stuffed some of the belongings in her bag. “It would seem I’m rather dry..” She met Helian’s careful gaze, a small grin upon the healer. “Care to help with that?”

Again, the roegadyn elected to press further instead. “I- I always come to see my opponents after a good fight.” The soft, sordid crack of her knuckles echoed across the chamber hall. “He proved a worthy foe, by the by. He warrants much respect.”

“You are too kind.”

Helian waved a dismissive hand, leaning her back against the wall next to where the hyur was seated. “Though I don’t often meet with.. unconsciousness after the fight, pray tell me I didn’t knock a few too many screws loose?”

Evelyn’s head shook itself lightly. “Nay, any leftover screw my father had has long since been made loose. For one reason or another. Truth to be told, I’m much more interested in you. Not many would bother to visit afterwards, and not be gloating.”

A hearty blush came upon Helian’s cheeks. “You flatter me, t-though it is nothing but a warrior’s respect. A courtesy. Gloating is but a fool’s game. I do not abide by fools. I hit them.” She paused. “Except for when I, myself, am one...” The roegadyn laughed, mostly to herself at first but the hyur’s tempestuous smile couldn’t be denied. 

“I must say,” Evelyn hummed, “you seem a formidable enough visage-“

Helian raised a concerned brow. “Thank.. you?”

The hyur stood, brushing a strand of hair behind her right ear. “I’m off to the market. My materials are running low, so I figured-“

“I’ll come with you,” Helian blurted suddenly. She then cleared her throat. “Pray forgive me, I meant.. I would gladly accompany you, per your previous offer, though will he.. be all right like this?”

“Don’t mind him. My father will be fine, just sleeping it off.” She beckoned for the roegadyn to follow. “Come protect me from any big, bad men out there instead!”

Who would Helian be to deny such a request? 

—

The markets were thick with activity; the hustle and bustle of a rather busy day making itself all the more known as the women had dug deeper into the crowds. Helian moved with a deliberate pace, a wall of stone not so easily shaken by the wealth of people. Whereas Evelyn moved much more lightly, flowing like a stream, effortless in her navigation of the crowd. Helian found little difficulty in keeping up, though she found her mind an unfortunate busybody as they strolled - the soft pitter-patter of their boots against the ground making for a repetitive melody amidst the shouts of conversation in the many crowds.

Helian, she-

“I think your tenure as my personal bodyguard has been going well enough,” said Evelyn, breaking the roegadyn’s concentration. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

A bemused look washed over Helian’s features as she watched the hyur acquire another helping of supplies, stuffing them into her bag once the transaction of gil was supplied. “Is that all I am?” Helian replied, playfully. “The brawn to your apparent brains? My dear, I must say I am hurt.”

Evelyn spun on-heel, tightening the strap of the bag to her person. She grinned, patting her friend idly upon the arm. “I jest lovingly, I assure you.” She swiped a lone finger in a cross-formation upon where her heart was. “My father is going to _love_ you.” She paused. “When he wakes up, of course.”

Helian decided to indulge her. “And why is that?”

“Not many can beat him so easily. He respects that, and will want to better himself because of it.” As the women continued to scroll through the market, looking idly upon vendors in all their possibility, Evelyn had continued, “It is something he instilled in my brother and I both.”

“That being, exactly?”

“There will always be someone better, but that is no reason to falter. Only to try more, to improve. We all have the potential to grow.”

Helian had went to respond, but was promptly bumped into by a hulking hrothgar - himself a well-dressed, boastful seeming lot, lumbering through the market with something to prove. The roegadyn flashed a minor scowl, something Evelyn caught wind of before her friend finally gave a response. “Sage wisdom,” she said. “I.. sincerely hope some of that wisdom remains, considering I punched-“

Evelyn laughed, a sound Helian figured she could grow accustomed to. A pleasant tune, if there ever was one. She had wondered what other noises she might like to hear. A thought she only briefly entertained, just.. briefly.

“Seems I was right,” the hyur replied. “You really are cute.”

Helian could not wipe the blush from her cheeks. “I am n-not cute, I punch things.”

“You punch things cutely.”

The roegadyn turned away from her, pinching the bridge of her nose quickly before having to press on. “Twelve save me..” she quietly said.

Evelyn has heard. They likely would not, but.. perhaps, she could. One day. Then her eyes followed the hulking outline of the boastful hrothgar from earlier, as he shoved more denizens out of the way. A look of distaste marked her features. “Prick.”

Helian tracked that much. “Want me to punch him? I will. I want to.”

“N-Nay, I’ll..” Evelyn patted her arm, lightly. “I think I shall be good from here, I-“

Something took hold of the roegadyn, then. “Would you like to get a drink with me after this?” The admission was quick, honest, singed with embarrassment already, yet she persisted. “I would understand if-“

“Sure.”

Helian’s eyes briefly widened. “Oh.”

“I’ll meet you at the Quicksand in.. say,” Evelyn tapped at her chin, “a few minutes? Ten at the most?”

Helian smiled. “Deal.”

—

The ‘sand proved considerably less packed that day, to her surprise. Oftentimes the bar and lounge were filled to the brim; tall tales and other such flirting having been peppered throughout the establishment. It was a place to meet people, unlikely souls bound together: a place for change, for good or ill provided the recipient could recall the details. Though Helian did not frequent the joint, she found comfort in its warm embrace. She brought the mug to her lips, the familiar swill a delectable one to her sense of taste. The roegadyn sat by her lonesome, no fighting partner having come a knocking. Yet. Nor had she been graced by the presence of her new, pretty little hyur friend. Again.. not yet. 

It brought a small sag to her lips all the same, beginning to lament her absence. Even as the roegadyn’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, she found herself wanting more. Call it a weakness, or simply a proclivity for fancying smaller, sassier women - something that must have been embedded into roegadyn blood - but she liked her. She really did. 

Fortunately, as she felt the small thud of a bag hitting the counter top, it seemed as though the feeling was mutual. “I’ll have whatever my friends having,” said Evelyn upon her fateful return. She met the eyes of her friend excitedly, and gestured a small wave. 

“Helian,” she said, awkwardly. “M-My name is Helian and it is a wonder to meet you.”

The hyur hummed, looking her up and down. “Evelyn. And.. likewise.”

A drink was slid her way, and the hyur promptly took a hearty swig, wiping the foam from her mouth in a playful show. “Disgusting.. I love it.”

Helian smiled, her eyes briefly casting towards the sight of her newfound pouch of gil. “Nice sack.” She took another swig of her own. 

“Much obliged, I borrowed it myself.” Evelyn tossed several more, complimentary pieces of gil towards the way of the bartender. Then, she went to do the same for her roegadyn comrade, but was stopped.

“N-Nay, I need no payment, I didn’t-

“Oh, do not act so nobly,” Evelyn rebutted. “Surely there’s some way I can repay you.” 

The roegadyn shrugged her shoulders the slightest bit. “I did nothing but keep you company, and yours was more than enough compensation for the likes of me.” She set her mug down, popping a knuckle. “Honest.”

Evelyn gave it some thought, a small hum escaping her. “Mm, ah well- my father will surely want another beating so I presume we shall do this dance again..” She traced a finger along the hem of her own jaw. “I rather like the sound of that.”

“As do I.. dear Evelyn.”

“She knows my name. She really does!”

Helian rolled her eyes. “You’re something else, aren’t you?”

And that was when the hyur inched closer, her face coming to meet Helian’s in such an uncomfortable meeting of minds. Evelyn smiled; planting a small kiss to grace the side of Helian’s cheek. “Thank you,” she said, moving back. “Helian.” 

With her core lit aflame, the roegadyn wanted to die. To cast her sorrow to the sea and never return. Her eyes had briefly widened, her cheeks burned. In the distant her friends from earlier had arrived, having spotted the scene. Immediately, they all silently signaled gestures of understanding and cheer, before letting the roegadyn champion be. Two fingers touched the cheek which was graced by Evelyn’s embrace.

She could grow used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
